El año del gato
by Le chat et le abeille
Summary: ¡Es año nuevo! Pero comienza mal para Soi Fong ya que Yoruihi le envió tarjetas de felicitaciones a todos... menos a ella... ¿Cómo se siente la pequeña abeja? ¿En qué o quiénes puede repercutir su sentir? ¿Qué hará la gata para poder disculparse?
1. Cargo de consciencia

Basado en *o mejor dicho partiendo de* el capítulo 303 del anime... si no lo han visto... ¡veanlo! ¡La parte A me desternillo de la risa!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Tite Kubo. (¿Es necesario decirlo? Obvio que no los cree yo, ¡Sino ya fuera millonaria!)

* * *

><p><strong>Yoruichi:<strong> Bien, ya que se han ido yo también me voy *terminando de acomodarse su chaqueta naranja habiéndose despedido ya Rukia y Orihime y estando en la sala*

**Urahara:** Vaya vaya… ¿Y a dónde va la diosa del shumpo a tan altas horas de la noche? * mientras se refrescaba como de costumbre con su inseparable abanico pese a que la noche estaba lo suficientemente fresca*

**Yoruichi:** Are are, que te sorprende tanto, los gatos somos nocturnos, Kisuke. *dijo despreocupadamente mientras recogía de la mesa una tarjeta de año nuevo con una imagen suya en su forma de gato y guardándola en el interior de su chaqueta*

**Urahara:** *Entendiendo a donde iba por la tarjeta* Es verdad aunque el simple hecho de que salgas en tu forma humana daría de que sospechar a cualquiera que te conociese Yoruichi-san… Debes tener un gran cargo de conciencia… ¿eh?

**Yoruichi:** ¿Cargo de consciencia? ¡JA! No se a que te refieres se viro la morena mirándolo de forma altiva*

**Urahara:** Vale vale… asumiendo que sea cierto el hecho de que no tengas cargo de conciencia por olvidar mandarle una tarjeta de año nuevo a tu querida y pequeña Soi Fong *diciendo esto con tono irónico*… aún así… ¿Crees que sea recomendable entregársela ahora? Falta poco para que se termine el día…

**Yoruichi:** Falta media hora, tiempo más que suficiente para entregársela, no por nada soy la más rápida de la sociedad de Almas *dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras cruzaba los brazos*

**Urahara:** Bueno Yoruichi-san, Buena suerte en tu viaje…¡No hagas cosas muy indecentes! *diciendo todo esto en tono alegre y burlón mientras se tapaba el rostro con su abanico* ¡Por cierto entrégale también mi tarjeta de año nuevo! *le entrega a Yoruichi una tarjeta con el costado, riendo de forma cómica, en una pose -según el- sexy y solo vistiendo un bañador rojo ajustado * Dile que no tiene no guardo rencor por no acordarse de mi cumpleaños y que incluso tiene allí un regalo monetario *tono de Casanova con brillo en la dentadura*

**Yoruichi:** *mirando asqueada con una gota en la sien la tarjeta de Urahara* Oe… dime ¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicarte que esto no lo va a querer nadie? *agarrando la tarjeta con sus dedos a modo de pinza* ¿No basto con que Rukia y Orihime te dijeran tendero pervertido? Y es más… ¿Quieres acaso que Soi Fong me mate? O peor aún, ¡Puede correr riesgo su vida al ver algo tan espantoso!... la vida de todos corre peligro con algo semejante impreso en papel, Kisuke… ¡Además que mierda de ayuda económica es dar un centavo! ¡Encima de hentai, tacaño!*mirándolo con reproche por su mala acción contra el mundo*

**Urahara:** Pero que cruel eres Yoruichi-san, no tenías por que recordarme lo de Kuchiki y compañía *haciendo puchero e ignorando el factor monetario* pero tienes razón, ellas y Soi Fong todavía son muy jóvenes para entender la belleza masculina de mi foto *rostro y pose de galán con rosa en la mano* por eso te la puedes quedar, ¡de seguro una mujer madura como tu la apreciarás! Es tuya haz lo que quieras con ella *exclamo alegre al estar convencido de que le había dado un gran regalo a su amiga*

**Yoruichi:** … ¿Lo que quiera?... *mirando con ojos entrecerrados y ceño fruncido a Urahara por de cierta forma haberle dicho vieja*

**Urahara:** ¡Hai hai! *Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro*

**Yoruichi:** Bien *lanza despreocupadamente la tarjeta hacia la chimenea que se encontraba detrás de ella y la ve quemarse en un santiamén* No me esperes. Oyashumi, tendero pervertido.

**Urahara:** *en una esquina de la habitación, pálido, contemplando el fuego con lagrimas en los ojos* O-Oyashumi Yoruichi-san...


	2. Eterno invierno y lluvia torrencial

**Nota: **La descripción de la "verdadera" apariencia de Suzumebachi no es en base al anime Bleach, menos aún al manga ya que no se ha visto cual es su verdadera apariencia *las materializaciones de la saga de relleno, como saben, son diferentes a como los shinigamis ven a sus zanpakuto en su mundo interno*. La descripción dla hice tomando de base a _Shirona-sama_ de pokemon (Cynthia en español latino si bien recuerdo y si es que se escribe asi) y de cierta manera tambien es basado en un pokemon llamado _Vespiqueen_. Además con la idea del mundo interno he jugado con lo que he viso mencionado y que no es copia sino que me parece algo razonablemente tierno:_ la idea de que sea el bosque de cerezos_ que toda yorusoica conoce.

* * *

><p><strong>~En la tarde de ese 1 de Enero~<strong>

Después de ganar el juego de Karuta, entre la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami y unos cuantos hombres shinigamis, destruyendo el establecimiento donde se encontraba provocando una gran explosión con su Jakuho Raikoben; Soi Fong se fue feliz de la vida dando saltitos por los techos de la Soul Society mientras miraba embelesada la carta del juego que acababa de conseguir en donde aparecía una Yoruichi dibujada en su forma de gato haciendo referencia al signo zodiacal chino mientras que los demás animales del zodiaco quedaban detrás de ella en segundo plano.

**Soi Fong:** De seguro hoy es mi día de suerte *dijo cerrando los ojos y abrazando su carta con cuidado para que no se dañe* Es tan hermosa y elegante hasta en su forma de neko~ *suspiraba*

Ni los adoloridos quejidos de los shinigami que se salvaron por los pelos de morir por el impacto de su bankai, ni los gritos del capitán Hitsugaya y de la teniente Ise exclamando lo imprudente que había sido, ni los gritillos agudos de felicidad de la Presidenta Yachiru mientras correteaba y saltaba alrededor de ella de forma molestosa, le habían podido quitar la felicidad de haber conseguido por fin una carta de su querida Yoruichi-sama Pero de repente comenzó a disminuir el paso de sus brinquillos de alegría y paró en el centro de un alto tejado mirando hacia abajo

**Soi Fong:** Aún así… me hubiera gustado más una que hubiera venido de usted, Yoruichi-sama… *dijo mientras observaba, cabizbaja, la tarjeta pero inmediatamente comenzó a usar el shunpo tratándose de animar a si misma mientras corría a gran velocidad* D-demo no debo ponerme así… de seguro estuvo muy ocupada… después de todo el primer día del nuevo año tambien fue el primer día de su cumpleaños… ¡Eso es!... no se olvido de mi, solo estuvo ocupada… ¡Tal vez hasta puede que cuando se desocupe venga a entregarme la tarjeta personalmente!.. ¡Si! Y allí le daré mi regalo por su cumpleaños! *dijo en tono decidido con una leve sonrisa mientras tocaba el bolsillo de su kimono con la mano que no tenía la tarjeta* Todo saldrá bien, este será un buen día y estaré con ella…

"Sigues siendo una niña, Shaolin, tanta inocencia de tu parte no es buena"

De repente una voz familiar la interrumpió y viro su cabeza sorprendida para encontrar a su lado a una figura muy conocida. Su Zanpakuto Suzumebachi.

Aunque la conociese de sobra le había impresionado verla a su lado. No, no estaba materializada, esa etapa de la historia de la sociedad de almas ya había pasado así que no tenía aquella forma de hada brillante con la que se había manifestado en aquel entonces y que también le había tomado por sorpresa al ver la tremenda diferencia de su materialización al como se manifiesta en su mundo interno.

Manifestarse, eso había hecho ahora; con esta eran 3 veces que lo hacía de forma externa sin necesidad del Jinzen: La primera fue cuando se fue Yoruichi sin previo aviso hace más de un siglo, la segunda fue cuando volvió Yoruichi, la noche después de la pelea que mantuvieron en aquel bosque y que fue apabullada por el gran manejo del Shunko de su maestra, y ahora esta ultima vez…

Siempre que veía a su Zanpakuto, ya fuera en su mundo interno o en el exterior, quedaba impresionada ante su belleza y elegancia: Era una mujer alada como toda una avispa, alta, esbelta y con una larga cabellera lacia y rubia brillante como los rayos del sol, adornada una corona que tenía incrustada una gema roja hexagonal en la parte del frente y con dos aguijones a cada lado atravesados por una línea tan dorada como su cabello. Sus ojos rojos y brillantes, al igual que la gema de su corona, contrastaban con el blanco de su piel y su vestimenta consistía en un vestido negro de tablones, que caía hasta dejar completamente ocultos los pies, cubierto por una gabardina un poco más pequeña pero también negra, abierta de manera sutil en el escote, cuyo cuello y extremos de las mangas estaban adornados con un terso y abultado algodón de un negro escarchado. Como ultimo aditamento tenía un anillo en forma de avispa en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha… aparentaba tanto en imagen como en actitud ser como toda una dama de sociedad… incluso estaba rodeada de un enjambre de súbditos avispas… ella era en definitiva la abeja reina de la colmena, muy contraria a la enojona, gritona y vulgar hada que fue su materialización… de seguro al materializarse en aquel tiempo había salido una parte de Suzumebachi que estaba recóndita en su interior… y por lo tanto en el interior de Soi Fong también

**Soi Fong:** *espabila* ¡Suzumebachi! ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Suzumebachi:** Viniendo a ponerte los pies en la tierra como en aquellas ocasiones. No creas que quiero la tristeza para ti, siendo tu zanpakuto tu felicidad es mi felicidad, pero las falsas esperanzas solo traerán nuevas y profundas decepciones que ni tu ni yo podremos soportar más… *explicaba con tono tranquilo la manifiesta zanpakuto mientras levitaba al frente de su maestra viéndola de forma inexpresiva*

**Soi Fong:** *p: yo se que a ella no le cae muy bien Yoruichi-sama, pero quitando ese hecho… lo que me dice es muy cierto*

**Suzumebachi:** *adivinando los pensamientos de Soi Fong* Mi desagrado por esa mujer sabes muy bien porque es, no solo te traiciono a ti aquella vez; yo también fui herida y mi mundo… tu alma… que antes era inestable quizás por tu juventud y que justamente el día anterior por fin se había solidificado y convertido en un hermoso bosque con cerezos floreciendo y una explanada para descansar y con un clima nocturno agradable y una gran luna llena iluminándolo todo… Cambio por una noche oscura casi en su totalidad con una lluvia infinitamente torrencial que hacía ver tenebroso aquel lugar una vez hermoso… Cuando hable contigo el mundo cambio y se estabilizo… si bien seguía haciendo frío por los vientos gélidos provocados por la pérdida y que congelaban los árboles , por lo menos ya no llovía, ya no estaba empapada de aquel malestar… mi vestimenta me mantendría bien… todo estaba aparentemente en paz.  
>Después del reencuentro con esa mujer los campos de cerezos salieron de su eterno invierno, por fin florecían de a poco aunque no con el esplendor de aquel primer y único día… como recordarás hable contigo para saber si la decisión que habías tomado de perdonarla había sido la correcta. Con una firmeza venida del fondo de tu corazón dijiste que si…<p>

**Soi Fong:** Y lo sostengo, y no me arrepiento de ello… *dijo Soi Fong mirando decidida y con un tono que denotaba seguridad en su voz*

**Suzumebachi:** Respete y respeto tu decisión pero ahora me atrevo a intervenir por tus pensamientos y sentimientos que vuelan sin base alguna viviendo en fantasías inocentes de un amor incondicional que no es manifiesto. Ten cuidado… No quiero otro eterno invierno, no quiero otra lluvia torrencial…*dijo mirándola a los ojos de una forma un poco triste y preocupada por su ama*

**Soi Fong:** Lo se… Suzumebachi… gracias por tu preocupación…

*las dos se abrazaron de forma cariñosa, y en el contacto Suzumebachi se desvaneció entrando en el cuerpo de su shinigami*

**Soi Fong:** Arigato… no dejare que pase nada así otra vez…pero confía en mi… pueden parecer fantasías…. Pero es algo que siento en mi corazón…*en un solo shunpo llego a la orilla de un arrollo, y recostándose en un árbol se quedo dormida mientras abrazaba a su carta y a su zanpakuto enfundada*

**~Mientras Soi Fong Dormia~**

**Suzumebachi:** El ambiente está tranquil... ¿Nani...?...Shaolin...*sentada en una rama de un árbol de cerezo mientras observaba pensativa la gota de lluvia que había caído en su mano a la luz de una luna en cuarto menguante*


	3. La lluvia no miente, Soi Fong

¡Muchos ánimos e ideas de Yorusoi tengo en la cabeza! Todas un poco confusas pero entretenidas a mi parecer, supongo que eso es lo que sucede cuando te pasas viendo imagenes de YoruichixSoi Fong y aumentas tu colección a 1.256 imágenes, y una más kawaii que la otra... o también una más... más... -se ruboriza un poco y se aclara la garganta- bueno bueno prosiguiendo, si tengo contradicciones entre este con los primeros capítulos de la historia por favor háganme saberlo igual con cualquier otra falla que encuentren. Espero que sea de su agrado ^^.

**Disclaimer:** *aunque no haga falta porque ya está en el primer cap.* Yoruichi y Soi Fong son personajes cuyo propietario es Tite Kubo *el super mangaka adictoa cortar brazos* y como no quiero ir a la cárcel no se las puedo robar *snif* pero eso no evita que sean mi pareja favorita y que juegue en mi mente *y plasme aquí o en algún dibujo patuleco... de esos que ya no son dignos de llamarse dibujos sino garabatos* con su hermosa relación.

* * *

><p>Como una ráfaga La diosa del shunpo recorría la sociedad de almas buscando a su antigua discípula, búsqueda infructuosa ya que no sentía ni una pizca de su reiatsu.<br>¿Se estaba ocultando de ella? Imposible, ella no sabía que estaba allí, no había dado aviso, además también había ocultado su reiatsu y no había motivo por el que se ocultara de ella… el no entregarle una tarjeta no era un buen motivo… ¿o si?...  
>Sin pista alguna y mientras recorría la sociedad de almas saltando de techo en techo observo a una conocida shinigami pelinaranja y de grandes pechos que caminaba alegremente con una botella en la mano en compañía de otros dos shinigamis. Quizás ella podía tener alguna pista de la ubicación de su quisquillosa abeja.<p>

**Matsumoto:***hipa* ¡Yoruichi-san! Que gusto verla *hip hip*

**Yoruichi:** ¡Hi, Matsumoto! Veo que andas muy alegre *dijo de forma irónica mirando la botella de la que la pelinaranja bebía gustosa*

**Matsumoto:** ¡Hai hai! ¡No hay mejor forma de terminar el primer día del año que con un buen bríndis! Oigan chicos ¿Por qué tan callados? ¡Presentense!

**Kira:** Teniente del 5to escuadrón Kira Izuru *sonrojado por el alcohol*

**Hisagi:** Teniente del 9no escuadrón Hisagi Shuhei *mareado trato de hacer una reverencia pero termino apoyándose en Kira*

**Yoruichi:** Y veo que ellos están tan alegres como tu *gota en la sien*

**Matsumoto:** ¡Hai hai! Nada mejor que celebrar con amigos! *hipa y les da una fuerte palmada en la espalda a los dos shinigamis* por cierto ¿Qué la trae por aquí Yoruichi-san?

**Yoruichi:** Estoy buscando a Soi Fong, pensé que quizás tu sabrías donde puedo encontrarla, no siento su reiatsu… *pensativa*

**Hisagi y Kira:** *recuperando un poco la sobriedad tragaron saliva y pusieron caras de susto al recordar que por un pelo de Hollow estuvieron a punto de morir* S-Soi F-ong-T-Taicho…

**Yoruichi:** ¿Uhm? ¿Y que les pasa a tus amigos? Parece que vieron un fantasma

**Matsumoto: **¿Ah? Es por lo de esta tarde, siguen asustados por la explosión… y cada vez que se menciona el nombre del Bankai de Soi Fong-Taicho saltan del miedo… de hecho es divertido, ¡mire! *se cuela entre ellos sigilosamente y les susurra al oído a ambos* Jakuho Raikoben

**Hisagi y Kira:** ¡AHHH! ¡NO OTRA VEZ! *Salen corriendo*

**Yoruichi:** *aguantando la risa por la impresión que causaba tan solo el nombre del bankai de su exsubordinada* Vaya pues si que es gracioso… pero ¿De que explosión me hablas?

**Matsumoto:** Deje y le explico *dijo de forma alegre*

-5 minutos después-

**Yoruichi**: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Tremendo jaleo por una tarjetita de gato? JAJAJAJAJAJA

**Matsumoto:** pues si, casi nos mata *riendo un poco* al menos ganamos el juego y por suerte logramos evadirlo ocultandonos, aun así terminamos quemados y tuvimos que ir al 4to escuadrón a que nos curen e incluso cambiarnos las ropas estropeadas… y ni mencionar como quedo el establecimiento donde estábamos… no quedo nada… pero la capitana Soi Fong se fue muy feliz saltando después de eso, desde allí no la veo *dijo pensativa mientras se rascaba la cabeza recordando* Creo que le alegro mucho por fin tener una tarjeta suya, ya que…

**Yoruichi:** … ya que no le envié ninguna… lo se… a eso vine. *le muestra una esquinita de la tarjeta que tenía guardada en su chaqueta naranja*

**Matsumoto:** ¡Vaya eso le encantará! Ella es muy dura pero al parecer a usted le tiene un inmenso cariño *dijo bebiendo un poco más de sake*

**Yoruichi:** Es más que eso, y el sentir es mutuo… bueno gracias por la información Matsumoto. Seguire buscandola *p:cuando la encuentre la molestare con lo acontecido jaja*

**Matsumoto:** hai hai suerte con su búsqueda Yoruichi… *Yoruichi desapareció en una ráfaga de viento …san? *p: Vaya que rápida… la diosa del shunpo tiene mucha prisa el día de hoy… supongo que son cosas del amor… en fin* ¡Shuuuuheiii! ¡Kiiiiraaaa! ¡Ya se fue el bankai salgan salgan que hay sake para todos! *canturreando se fue a buscar a sus amigos mientras bebía*

**~Lejos de allí~**

"Shaolin… Shaolin… ¡SHAOLIN SOI FONG!"

**Soi Fong:**¡¿NANI?

La shinigami se había quedado plácidamente dormida por horas solo despertando ante el llamado de una voz conocida

**Soi Fong:** *p: Extraño… ¿me quede dormida?… gracias Suzumebachi, si tu no me despiertas me quedaría toda la noche aquí… *tirita*… vaya, hace frío y al parecer es muy tarde, será mejor que vuelva* Pues a decir verdad fue un sueño acogedor *desperezándose un poco colocó su zanpakuto como de costumbre y miro la tarjeta que tenía en la mano* Pero solo en sueños quedan las cosas supongo… *guarda la tarjeta, baja del árbol y comienza a caminar* Cierto, oculte mi reiatsu para que nadie me moleste… creo que es mejor dejar de hacerlo para que las tropas sepan que estoy bien sino comenzarán la formación de rescate *liberando su reiatsu mientras camina a las orillas del río en dirección a su escuadrón* debería volver rápido, ese inútil de Omaeda debe estar desbaratando el escuadrón… pero pensándolo bien no tengo prisa en ver semejante desorden… mejor se está aquí…

**Suzumebachi:** *hablando con ella desde su alma* En eso tienes toda la razón… ¿Dormiste bien Soi Fong?

**Soi Fong:** Si... muy bien…

**Suzumebachi: **¿Soñaste algo?

**Soi Fong:** Hai, soñé con..Yo… cosas… muy bonitas… no te interesaría escucharlas Suzumebachi….

**Suzumebachi:** Se que tiene que ver con esa mujer, se que tus sueños fueron agradables, los cerezos florecieron un poco más, pero también se como te sientes ahora… la lluvia no miente, Soi Fong…

**Soi Fong:** *sentándose a la orilla del arrollo mirando a la luna reflejada en el agua* Lo siento Suzumebachi…

**~Al mismo tiempo~**

**Yoruichi:** *p: Mierda, ya no me queda tiempo y todavía no la encuentro… cuando se vean los fuergos pirotécnicos y suenen las campanas de la finalización del festival de año nuevo el día habrá acabado… Soi Fong donde coño… ¿Soi Fong? *para en seco a las afueras de un bosque al sentir un reiatsu familiar* ¡SOI FONG! *salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo usando toda su energía en un potente shunpo hacia la fuente del reiatsu buscado* ¡Te encontré pequeña sinvergüenza! ¡No escaparás!

**~Al mismo tiempo~**

**Soi Fong:** En verdad lo siento Suzumebachi… Tu tenías razón… fui una ilusa... *diciendo esto mientras se ponía de pie lentamente* prometo que de ahora en adelante yo… *mira en dirección donde sintió un movimiento y fue embestida sin poder ver quien era aunque la voz le sonaba familiar*

**Yoruichi:** ¡SOI FONG!

La mujer de piel morena se abalanzo hacia la mujer de piel blanca aferrándose a su cuello mediante un gran abrazo impulsado por su shunpo lo que provoco que cayeran al arrollo de un fuerte golpe mojándose las dos de pies a cabeza.

**Soi Fong:** *incorporándose un poco llena de dolor* Atatai… quien rayos…

**Yoruichi:** ¡Feliz año nuevo soi Fong! *sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sentada encima de ella saco una tarjeta con un fondo morado y una imagen de ella en su forma de gato en primer plano* p-pero que… *la empapada tarjeta, dejo de estar recta y se encorvo un poco arrugada por la acción del agua en la cartulina* oh…

**Soi Fong:** *Mirando la cara entristecida y desconcertada de Yoruichi que trataba de entender que detalle fallo en su plan, sus expresiones se le hicieron tan tiernas y graciosas al igual que toda esa situación que se acostó de nuevo en el agua, que por fortuna era muy poco profunda, y tapándose la boca comenzó a reír*

**Yoruichi:** ¿Soi Fong?... ¿te estas riendo?... no, espera… ¿te estas riendo de mi? ¡Oi Soi Fong respóndeme! *con un puchero y agitando los puños le renegaba a la menor que no paraba de reír

**Soi Fong:** *tratando de hablar entre risas* lo…lo siento Yoruichi-sama… es que… es que… *suspira* Feliz año nuevo Yoruichi-sama y feliz cumpleaños también…*dejo de reír, la miro cariñosamente y del interior de su traje saco una pequeña caja recubierta de gamuza-mojada por cierto gracias a la eufórica entrada de Yoruichi-*

**Yoruichi:** *impresionada por los cambios de actitud de su joven pupila y por el hecho de que se hubiera acordado de su cumpleaños* Tu… ¿te acordaste?...*cogiendo la cajita y abriéndola despacio

**Soi Fong:** Es imposible que yo me olvide de su cumpleaños Yoruichi-sama… Por más de cien años esa fecha siempre ha estado grabada en mi mente y por fin después de mucho tiempo puedo darle un regalo.. Espero que sea de su agrad…

Las palabras de la ojigris quedaron ahogadas por un sorpresivo beso de la mujer de ojos dorados, un beso muy extenso y profundo que acompaño hasta el fin al sonido de las 12 campanadas que resonaban a lo lejos y a los fuegos pirotécnicos que estallaban en mil colores por todo el cielo. Un beso que por su puesto fue correspondido.

**Yoruichi:** Arigato… Soi Fong…

**Soi Fong:** gracias a usted Yoruichi sama… ¿se lo puedo poner?

**Yoruichi:** Sería un honor….

Con delicadeza Soi Fong , con Yoruichi aún sentada en su vientre bajo, le aparto los cabellos a su maestra para proceder a colocarle su obsequio en el cuello. Después de un largo tiempo haciendo preguntas sobre regalos a las chicas de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis, y obteniendo todo tipo de respuestas que la dejaron en un mar de confusión, Soi Fong decidió mandar a hacer su regalo a un joyero de alta reputación de la sociedad de almas. El resultado fue un hermoso collar cuya cadena era de plata quemada y el dije de un azabache bien trabajado y pulido en forma perfecta de la silueta de un gato.

**Yoruichi:** Es hermoso, te lo agradezco mu…mu..¡achu!

**Soi Fong:** Creo que deberíamos Salí del agua Yoruichi-sa…sa… ¡achu! *las mujeres salieron del agua riéndose al darse cuenta lo empapadas que estaban y sentándose bajo un árbol cercano*

**Yoruchi:** Cierto, Soi Fong me conto cierto pajarillo de pico grande como sus pechos que hoy ayudaste a ganar el primer juego de Karuta de las mujeres shinigamis vs los hombres shinigamis, ¡Esa es mi abejita! *restregándole los cabellos*

**Soi Fong:** Hai, arigato Yoruichi-san… aunque la verdad mi intención era otra…

**Yoruichi:** ¿Cuál? *sonrisa maliciosa*

**Soi Fong:** Ja… por su sonrisa ya debió contárselo Matsumoto… *sacando una carta del interior se su traje* No…*con una cara de tristeza miro su carta toda mojada como la que Yoruichi había intentado darle*… se arruino…

**Yoruichi:** *le dio un abrazo* ya ya pequeña abeja, todo tiene solución *cogió la tarjeta de Soi Fong, se levanto y la puso en una gran piedra plana junto con la que le había traído manteniéndolas en su lugar con otras dos piedrecillas que las sujetaban permitiendo asi que el fresco de la noche las seque de a poco* Verás que más temprano que tarde tendrás dos tarjetas de recuerdo de este día *dijo sonriente*

**Soi Fong: **Arigato… nee… Yoruichi-sama…

**Yoruichi:** *de pie al lado de Soi Fong arrimada al árbol* Dime Soi-chan

**Soi Fong: **¿Usted cree que Soy ridícula?

**Yoruichi:** *impresionada por la pregunta* ¿Nani? ¿Yo por qué creería eso?

**Soi Fong:** *cabizbaja con tono decepcionado* Arme semejante jaleo solo por obtener una tarjeta con su imagen… por esa pequeña tontería desencadene una gran gama de sentimientos en mi interior, envidia, rencor, tristeza… mucha tristeza… todo rodeando al *dudo al decir la palabra que le costaba tanto pero que era lo que sentía* amor que siento por usted Yoruichi-sama…

**Yoruichi:** Lo siento Soi Fong

**Soi Fong:** Pero… ¿Qué está diciendo Yoruichi-sama? Yo.. No… no le cuento esto culpándola... Para nada… ¡nunca haría eso!..

**Yoruichi:** Lo se, Soi Fong *acuclillándose frente a ella* lo siento, en serio. No creo que seas ridícula ni que el tema ni tus sentimientos sean tonterías sin importancia… tiene un gran valor para ti por lo tanto también para mi… ¿Me disculpas? Prometo nunca más volver a herirte así *en un tono serio con rostro un poco triste tratando de no quebrarse ante las confesiones de la shinigami, aparentando ser fuerte y perfecta como siempre a pesar de sentirse muy mal por haberle hecho daño… otra vez…*

**Soi Fong:** Yoruichi-sama… claro que la per…

"Sigues siendo una niña, Shaolin, tanta inocencia de tu parte no es buena"

"Deja de creer en sus promesas, ella no es más que una mentirosa"

**Yoruichi:** ¿Quien dijo eso? *levantándose, poniéndose en pose de defensa mientras miraba para todos lados tratando de saber de donde provenía la voz, pero parecía que venía de todos lados* Soi Fong, en guardia.

**Soi Fong:** No hace falta… demo…¿Usted… también la pudo oír? *sorprendida*

**Yoruichi:** ¿Nani? A que te refier…

"Shihōin Yoruichi vamos a arreglar este asunto…esto será solo entre tu y yo"

Cuando termino de decir esta frase una luz cegadora apareció frente a Yoruichi atrapándola para luego desaparecer con una ultima frase dejando atrás a una Soi Fong preocupada.

"La lluvia no miente, Soi Fong…"

Soi Fong: Yoruichi-sama… *da un puñetazo en el césped*…Mierda… *largo silencio* Qué vas a hacer… Suzumebachi…

* * *

><p>PUBLICIDAD NO APTA PARA MENORES DE 777 AÑOS<p>

Por cierto si tienen Facebook, y si les gusta la idea, unanse a mi página

ya saben la tríple w seguida por el punto y después facebook y después lo que se ve abajo (?)

.com/pages/Asociaci%C3%B3n-de-Mujeres-Shinigamis/226988027347442

Es chiquita pero fue hecha con amor (?) *y por adicción a este anime y a esta tremenda asociación*

Espero que hacer esta publicidad no sea mal visto por ustedes ni en contra de las reglas de FF... si es asi pido disculpas de antemano

FIN DE LA PUBLICIDAD NO APTA PARA MENORES DE 777 AÑOS


	4. Reina Avispa

Este es el último capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste ^^

* * *

><p>"<em>Yoruichi-sama… ¿me escucha Yoruichi-sama?..."<em>

**Yoruichi:** S-Soi Fong…

Una gota de agua cayó a la mejilla de Yoruichi despertándola de su estado inconsciente. Confundida la mujer de cabellos violáceos se sentó y miro para todos lados preguntándose el lugar donde estaba y recordando acto seguido lo ocurrido. Inmediatamente de un brinco se levando y se puso en guardia preparada para recibir cualquier ataque sorpresivo viniendo del portador o portadora de aquella extraña voz y brillo segador que había escuchado antes y que la habían llevado a ese misterioso lugar.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer haciendo aún más tenebrosa la atmósfera de ese lugar… ¿Dónde estaba? Parecía la explanada de algún bosque… se le hacía extrañamente familiar… pero no podía distinguir bien el lugar, la única luz que había en aquel cielo oscuro era la de la luna que por el momento estaba cubierta por una tupida capa de nubes que se movían a paso lento con el viento

"_Veo que por fin has despertado, bienvenida a mi mundo"_

Yoruichi miro para todos lados en busca del ser que emitiera aquella voz, ahora la podía escuchar mejor, sin duda era de mujer y eso lo confirmo al divisar de a poco al ser alado y brillante que se acercaba a ella a lo lejos desde lo profundo del bosque acompañada de un sequito de seres por mucho más pequeños pero con igual brillo.

**Yoruichi:** Para que me has traído aquí *sin dejar de lado su pose de defensa*

**Suzumebachi:** Deja esa pose de lado por el momento, si quisiera ya te hubiera atacado mientras estabas inconsciente. Pero mi honor y mi orgullo no me permiten atacarte de esa manera; si tengo una batalla contigo tiene que ser de forma limpia, sin ningún tipo de ventajas. *siguiendo su camino como levitando hacia la morena*

**Yoruichi:** *impresionada por el comentario cruzándose de brazos* Quien eres tu…

**Suzumebachi:** Ya era hora de que lo vayas preguntando, *deteniéndose finalmente al frente de ella al momento en que la luna se libraba de su velo cobertor brillando altiva en el cielo mientras la misteriosa mujer pronunciaba su nombre* mi nombre es Suzumebachi.

**Yoruichi:** *con ojos como platos y desenroscando los brazos* ¿Su…zumebachi? ¿La espada de Soi Fong? Eso quiere decir que estoy….

**Suzumebachi:** Exacto, estas en el mundo interno de Soi Fong, mi mundo.

La morena no podía dejar de ver de forma sorprendida la mujer que estaba frente a si, sin duda era muy diferente a la materialización que había visto en la pasada rebelión, excepto por ese brillo único de cuerpo entero… Era sin duda muy hermosa… y se la veía muy fuerte también. Espabilando y apartando la mirada de Suzumebachi se dio cuenta de que los brillos más pequeños que había distinguido eran avispas que zumbaban a su alrededor a modo de un ejercito personal. Al procesar por fin la información que la mujer alada le había proporcionado comenzó a observar el campo que se encontraba a su alrededor gracias a la luz que por fin se disponía a brindar la luna, y comprendió por que se le hacía tan familiar aquel sitio.

**Yoruichi:** El bosque de cerezos…

**Suzumebachi:** Buena memoria mujer gato, pensé que no lo recordarías.

**Yoruichi:** *murmullo* Como olvidarlo… *mirándola con ojos entrecerrados* Que quieres de mi.

**Suzumebachi:** Muy buena pregunta, pese al tono descortés con el que la planteas, por favor respóndeme algo a mi para poder responder la tuya ¿Ves esa lluvia? ¿Ves este mudo? ¿Que sientes al observar todo esto?

**Yoruichi:** *observando a su alrededor y sintiendo en su piel como la lluvia arreciaba más* Se siente tristeza, se siente nostalgia, se siente desesperación, se siente frío y una profunda soledad aquí… *poniendo la mano en su pecho y cerrando los ojos al intuir el por que se encontraba allí*

**Suzumebachi:** Y todo eso lo provocas tu, y por eso lo que quiero de ti… es poder eliminarte.

**Yoruichi:** ¿Crees que tienes la autoridad para hacerlo? ¿Qué opina Soi Fong al respecto?

**Suzumebachi:** Pese a todos estos años ella todavía es muy niña y sigue siendo muy ingenua como tal, el amor la ha cegado y es mí deber quitarle la venda de los ojos. ¿No crees que es muy joven para haber sufrido tanto?

**Yoruichi:** ¿No crees que si me matas sufrirá más?

**Suzumebachi:** Pero será el último dolor que tendrá en su vida

**Yoruichi:** Eso tu no puedes saberlo

**Suzumebachi:** No te he traído aquí para tratar de razonar contigo, tu nunca entenderías las razones por las que lo hago, solo eres una mujer egoísta que piensa en si misma siempre sin importar quien salga lastimado con tal de cumplir sus caprichos. No quiero que Soi Fong vuelva a sufrir tanto por tus estupideces, quiero lo mejor para ella *entorna los ojos observando fijamente a Yoruichi* y tu no estas en esa lista así que prepárate Shihōin Yoruichi, conocerás el poder de la abeja avispa.

**Yoruichi:** Dame tu mejor golpe *poniéndose en posición de batalla y con una sonrisa desafiante*

**Suzumebachi:** _Enjambre _*señalando a Yoruichi con la mano del anillo*

Al pronunciar su ataque centenares de avispas doradas aparecieron junto a Suzumebachi, donde antes solo habían unas cuantas, y salieron rápidamente en dirección a Yoruichi rodeándola completamente pareciendo que estaba encerrada en una burbuja de oro; acto seguido con una orden proveniente del destello del anillo de su reina apuntaron sus aguijones y se lanzaron en picada a la morena.

**Yoruichi:** Shunko

En ese mismo instante todas las avispas cayeron muertas al suelo debido a la potencia del reiatsu proveniente de la antigua capitana del segundo escuadrón

**Yoruichi:** Vaya, y tu que dijiste que querías una pelea limpia sin ningún tipo de ventajas… y al primer ataque mandas a tu ejercito *con una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzando los brazos con la energía del shunko aún emanando de si*

**Suzumebachi:** Toda reina tiene a sus discípulos que dan la vida por una, eso lo sabes bien princesa del Clan Shihōin, pero toda líder también da la vida por su pueblo y esta no es la excepción *con la mano del anillo señalo al lugar donde yacen las avispas estas se desintegraron en partículas de brillo que volvieron al cuerpo de su reina y terminado esto nuevas avispas se formaron a su lado* No me debes acusar de que esta no es una pelea limpia, estas avispas son parte de mi y de mis poderes y habilidades *con una ligera sonrisa*

**Yoruichi:** Pues necesitarás otro truco para derrotarme, bichito… *desapareciendo en un shunpo y apareciendo detrás de Suzumebachi preparada para darle una patada con todas sus fuerzas*

**Suzumebachi: **Pierde cuidado, tengo muchos bajo la manga… _La colmena_ *Igualando la velocidad del ataque de Yoruichi, Suzumebachi se defendió creando una especie de escudo dorado con forma de colmena a su alrededor, formado de su reiatsu y el de algunas avispas que se habían vuelto a desintegrar para adoptar la nueva forma de defensa para su reina

**Yoruichi:** Tsk… veo que estas preparada para todo… *alejándose con un triple salto de la colmena de luz dorada

**Suzumebachi:** Veo que tu no *con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia señalando a Yoruichi*

**Yoruichi:** N-nani *contraatacando con rápidas patadas y puñetazos a las avispas que estaban detrás suyo*

**Suzumebachi:** Hōmonka

Instantáneamente una veintena de pequeños sellos con forma de mariposa se hicieron visibles en la espalda y brazos de una impactada Yoruichi que recién se daba cuenta de que si habían alcanzado a atacarla

**Yoruichi: **Maldita… *observando hasta donde podía los pequeños emblemas de la avispa*

**Suzumebachi:** Tu contraataque fue en vano, igual ellas iban a morir al clavarte su aguijón… ¿Sabes como es el ciclo de la vida, no? pero te felicito por haber evitado un segundo ataque en cualquiera de esos Hōmonka… pueden ser pequeños pero al segundo golpe igual morirás… Que descuido el tuyo, has quedado muy expuesta Yoruichi, ahora tengo 20 blancos a los cuales apuntar *las avispas que habían caído se desintegraron y volvieron a su reina* y sin haber perdido ni un poco de energía

**Yoruichi:** *con un shunpo corre hacia el bosque saltando entre copa y copa de los árboles*

**Suzumebachi:** ¿Escondiéndote? Eres una caja de sorpresas… *volando hacia el bosque siguiéndola a gran velocidad* Soy tan rápida como tu, y más fuerte simplemente no podrás escap…

**Yoruichi: ***para y le lanza cuchillas ocultas*

**Suzumebachi:** *las esquiva fácilmente* Esa técnica ya la había visto en la batalla de la invasión de los ryoka… ¿Te olvidas que también estuve allí?

**Yoruichi:** *usa el shunpo*

**Suzumebachi:** *abre los ojos como platos* ¡¿Desapareció?... ¡No!...

**Yoruichi:** Muy lenta *antes de que ella se volteara le da una patada lanzándola contra el suelo produciendo un fuerte estruendo al caer en la tierra empapada

**Suzumebachi: **Parece que me estas subestimando…

**Yoruichi: ***abriendo de par en par los ojos al verse rodeada repentinamente por 7 clones de Suzumebachi*

**Suzumebachi: **¿Qué paso? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? *dándole una sonrisa de superioridad* Quizás te sorprenda que yo también pueda hacer clones de mi misma, modestia aparte es una de mis habilidades especiales.

Yoruichi: Lo que me sorprende es que te muevas tan rápido con esa indumentaria, se la ve pesada… aún más con todo ese lodo del suelo y agua de lluvia…

**Suzumebachi:** *ignorando su comentario Los de Soi Fong son más y mejores por la combinación de su shunpo y mis poderes, pero igual bastaran para derrotarte… admito que tu patada me sorprendió *limpiándose una gota de sangre que se derramaba por su boca y luego agitando su rubia cabellera* Es hora de terminar esto…_¡Unión de reinados! _* Todas las Suzumebachi alzaron el brazo derecho y el rojo de los ojos del anillo de avispa que cada una tenía en la mano se hizo muy fuerte iluminando al final todo el anillo mientras este se transformaba en la zanpakuto que día a día acompaña a Soi Fong* Intenta esquivar el Nigeki Kessatsu de todas a la vez… Sayonara, Shihōin Yoruichi.

Apuntando amenazadoramente la zanpakuto con forma de aguijón, las Suzumebachi (incluyendo la original) se lanzaron sin piedad para darle entre todas el golpe letal a la diosa del shunpo.

**Yoruichi:** Te equivocas, tu eres la que me está subestimando…

En un instante la diosa del shunpo invoco su shunko y con una suprema velocidad que superaba con creces a la de la misma Suzumebachi comenzó da derrotar a cada clon hasta que ya solo quedaba uno y sin darle oportunidad de formar una nueva defensa de dio puñetazo en el estomago haciéndola chocar contra l tronco de un grueso y viejo árbol y quedando plasmada allí hasta que finalmente se despego y derrotada comenzó a descender rápidamente hasta el suelo.

**Yoruichi:** *agarrándola en el aire y saltando con ella en brazos hacia el claro del bosque donde antes se encontraban* Yo soy lo mejor para ella, la batalla termino.

**Suzumebachi:** Otra vez fui débil… Perdóname Shaolin… *cayendo desmayada en los brazos de Yoruichi*

En la tranquilidad del bosque, con una tenue lluvia cubriendo la extensión del terreno se encontraba Yoruichi recostada en la hierba meditando con ojos cerrados.

"_Yoruichi-sama… Estoy a punto de entrar, Yoruichi-sama"_

**Yoruichi:** ¡Soi Fong! *Espabilando y sentándose* de nuevo…

Pero un sonido interrumpió la línea de pensamiento de la peli violeta, el cuerpo con brillo casi imperceptible que estaba a unos pasos de ella se había comenzado a mover y se denotaba que buscaba algo con desesperación, en lo que Yoruichi se incorporaba y caminaba hacia la reina avispa, Suzumebachi agudizo la audición y mirando su mano derecha desnuda comprendió donde estaba su objeto perdido

**Yoruichi:** ¿Buscabas esto? *sosteniendo entre los dedos el anillo de avispa dorada de ojos rojos de Suzumebachi*

**Suzumebachi:** No comprendo…

**Yoruichi: **¿Nani? *preguntando despreocupadamente mientras jugaba con el anillo entre sus dedos*

**Suzumebachi:** Me derrotaste, me desmaye, tienes mi anillo… eso quiere decir que descubriste que era la fuente de mis poderes… y aún así no me has matado… Me tienes indefensa y no me has eliminado… ¿Es acaso que deseas humillarme más de lo que ya estoy? *poniéndose de pie con ojos llorosos que eran encubiertos por la lluvia del lugar que había aumentado de pronto empapándola aún más de lo que estaba y lavándole el lodo que se había colado entre sus dorados cabellos* ¿Qué quieres de mi Shihōin Yoruichi?

**Yoruichi:** Lo que quiero es… *acercándose a Suzumebachi y haciendo una reverencia frente a ella, cosa que le costo mucho pero sabía que era lo correcto* pedirte disculpas…

**Suzumebachi:** D-disculpas… ¿a mi? *con sus rojos ojos como platos*

**Yoruichi:** Si... tienes razón, este asunto es entre tu y yo… en la batalla anterior que tuve con Soi Fong me disculpe con ella, y ella me perdono… pero no me disculpe contigo Suzumebachi… y contigo también pase largos tiempos… Yo siempre estaba con Soi Fong, tu siempre estabas con ella, por lo que indirectamente siempre estaba yo contigo… así que a ti también te traicione… lo siento…

**Suzumebachi:** *Impactada con lo escuchado sintiendo una confluencia de emociones chocar en su interior y hablando entrecortadamente* A que viene eso ahora… Pero y Shaolin…

**Yoruichi:** ¿Sabes? Peleando contigo lo descubrí, No es por Soi Fong… o no solo por ella… si bien te preocupas de que le haga daño y con mis tonterías la lastimo y provoco que se altere este mundo… El problema es contigo… con la que nunca me disculpe, con la que nunca renové lazos, con la que sigue viviendo en este mundo oscuro que si bien es reflejo de su ama también es reflejo de su interior… tu formas esto Suzumebachi, tu formas esta eterna lluvia… La lastimada ahora no es ella sino tu…

**Suzumebachi:** Soy yo… *cayendo arrodillada al suelo*… todo este tiempo he sido… ¿yo?…

**Yoruichi**:*arrodillándose junto a ella cogiendo sus manos y entregándole el anillo* Esto te pertenece

**Suzumebachi:** Tu… tu… Shihōin Yoruichi… ¡YORUICHI! *acompañada por un grito desgarrador al decir su nombre, la pelirrubia le propino una fuerte cachetada a la pelivioleta dejándola paralizada* … Yo confiaba en ti… te amaba tanto como ella… disfrutaba el servirle a Soi Fong y batallar junto a ti… batallar para protegerte a ti… el prestar mis poderes sabiendo que Irían a Proteger tu vida y la de Shaolin era lo que me mantenía viva… pero te fuiste… rompiste su corazón… rompiste el mío… ¡Traicionaste nuestra confianza! ¡100 años de dolor no se borran con una simple disculpa de 5 minutos! *la recatada zanpakuto había roto en llanto haciendo opaco el rojo de sus ojos* No sabes cuanto nos dolió… No sabes cuanto costó madurar…

**Yoruichi:** Es verdad, una simple disculpa de 5 minutos no recompensan tantos años de sufrimiento… pero créeme estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo para poder recompensarles… Sabes que amo a Soi Fong…

**Suzumebachi:** ¡No la amas, mentirosa! Es solo un simple capricho para ti y cuando te aburras te volverás a ir de nuevo y nunca regresarás… cada vez que te ve ruega pro que no sea la ultima, ¿Sabes? Ella vale oro, y tu no la mereces… ni una simple tarjeta que la hubiera hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo le pudiste mandar…

**Yoruichi:** ¡RAYOS! *ya con la paciencia colmada y llena de frustración* ¡Si, me olvide de mandarle la tarjeta! y cuando lo recordé no pude salir por una visita de Rukia que necesitaba ayuda para animar a una amiga suya… Lo siento mucho… vine en cuanto pude… *bajando cada vez mas el volumen de su voz y dando un puñetazo en el suelo* cha, maldito Kisuke, tenía razón… sentí un inmenso cargo de consciencia por haberme olvidado de la persona más importante de mi vida en este día… *por sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lagrimas inconscientes * También me sentía culpable por no haberla podido visitar desde hace algún tiempo… y ahora me siento culpable por no haberte pedido disculpas a ti… ¡Ja, que mal comienzo de año! Sin duda este no es el año del gato…

**Suzumebachi:** *impresionada por lo que estaba viendo* Por tus ojos… ¿Estás llorando?

**Yoruichi: ***impresionada llevo sus manos a sus mejillas y ojos sintiendo el calor de las gotas que emanaban de estos muy diferentes al frío de las demás gotas que escurrían por su piel* No, te equivocas… *seriamente se levanto y volteo dando la espalda a la abeja*

**Suzumebachi: ***incorporándose y agitando sus alas dando un rápido vuelo para quedar cara a cara con Yoruichi, una vez allí con el índice recogió una gota que acababa de salir de los ojos de la morena antes de que se mezcle con el agua lluvia* Cálida… * lamio su dedo* y salada…

**Yoruichi:** Eso no prueba nada *cruzándose de brazos*

**Suzumebachi:** Hey… para que la diosa de la velocidad, la perfección y poder hecha mujer llore frente a mi… es que está verdaderamente arrepentida… ¿Verdad?

**Yoruichi:** *dejando momentáneamente de lado su orgullo* Realmente lo estoy… Dame otra oportunidad… No les fallare…

**Suzumebachi:** Tus besos no los deseo, esos le pertenecen a Shaolin; pero una lagrima tuya basta para limpiar mi corazón, porque se que es verdad y nació del tuyo antes de pasar a tus ojos…

Suzumebachi se coloco el anillo y seca como por encanto comenzó a ascender iluminada de nuevo por un fuerte brillo dorado, sus ojos también habían vuelto a adquirir un brillo, pero esta vez no iluminados por la venganza sino por la felicidad. Al poco tiempo las avispas de su ejercito comenzaron a aparecer tras de si y la lluvia que hasta hace poco tiempo las empapaba se detuvo dejando solo el hermoso paisaje del bosque de cerezos iluminado por el fuerte brillo de la luna que esta vez era llena.

La reina avispa dio un recorrido aéreo por su mundo… era tal cual como lo recordaba… No, este era diferente, no mejor ni peor, solamente diferente pero igual de hermoso por la esperanza de un nuevo futuro a causa de una nueva promesa.

**Soi Fong: **¡Yoruichi-sama! ¡Yoruichi-sama! ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

**Yoruichi:** ¡Soi Fong! ¡Lograste venir!

**Soi Fong:** Trate de comunicarme con usted a pesar de las interferencias de Suzumebachi, pero no sabía si había funcionado…

**Yoruichi:** Claro que funciono, donde este lograre escuchar tu dulce voz mi querida abejita *diciendo esto le dio un fuerte abrazo a Soi Fong, como si no la hubiese visto en siglos y tanto cariño tuviera que decantarse en ese acto*

**Soi Fong:** Yo-yoruichi-sama… *una muy sonrojada Soi Fong estaba en shock hasta que escucho una voz familiar*

**Suzumebachi:** _"Sigues siendo una niña, Shaolin, tanta inocencia de tu parte no es buena"_

**Soi Fong:** ¡Suzumebachi! *Viendo a su zanpakuto y Poniéndose frente a su maestra con los brazos estirados como defendiéndola* Por favor no le hagas daño a Yoruichi-sama… conversemos y arreglemos esto entre tu y yo…

**Suzumebachi:** Este asunto es entre Shihōin Yoruichi y yo… y por ende ya lo resolvimos Shaolin *agitando con una mano su hermosa cabellera y poniendo la mano del anillo en su cadera* Nunca dudes del potencial de la avispa reina…

**Soi Fong:** *Un poco sorprendida pero sonriendo levemente al final* Si, no debo subestimarte Suzumebachi…. El mundo esta hermoso, hace tiempo que no lo veo así…

**Suzumebachi:** Tranquila, ya habrá tiempo para que pasemos aquí juntas… el cambio que ves será de por vida… Por lo pronto tienen que irse, quiero disfrutar un poco de este relajante lugar yo sola… Adiós aprendiz de abeja, adiós mujer gato…

**Soi Fong:** Bien, hasta luego Suzumebachi… *comenzando a caminar hacia un portal que había creado para "rescatar" a su maestra*

**Yoruichi:** ¿Te volveré a ver abeja?

**Suzumebachi:** Lo dudo mucho, pero así es mejor… Aún así no creas que te librarás de mi gata, siempre estoy con Soi Fong… cumple tu palabra… no nos vuelvas a defraudar…

**Yoruichi:** Confía en mi, no lo haré *mirándola con determinación*

**Suzumebachi:** Confío en ti *dándole una leve sonrisa llena de sinceridad*

**Yoruichi:** *haciendo un ademán de despedida y dispuesta a correr junto a Soi Fong*

**Suzumebachi: **Por cierto… feliz cumpleaños… Yo ayude a escoger el regalo *le guiña de forma cómplice un ojo*

**Yoruichi:** ¡Ja! Que buenos gustos tienen las abejas… *dándole una sonrisa colmilluda y corriendo junto a su amada que ya estaba en el portal*

**Soi Fong:** Se tardo Yoruichi-sama, ¿Qué estaba conversando con Suzumebachi?

**Yoruichi:** Cosas de amigas… *dándole una última mirada a la reina de las avispas, personaje que sin duda nunca olvidaría*

**Soi Fong:** ¿Amigas? *mirando a su maestra sin poder entender bien sus palabras*

**Yoruichi: **Entonces, ¿Nos vamos? *Abrazando a Soi Fong por detrás y posando su mentón en la cabeza de la capitana* ¡Hay que celebrar mucho!

**Soi Fong:** *caminando con su maestra al portal* ¿Por qué Yoruichi-sama?

**Yoruichi:** Porque no me importa que diga el calendario… ¡Sin duda este es el año del gato!...y no temas… nunca más volverá a haber fría lluvia en tu corazón, mi querida Soi-chan… *En la misma posición le da un beso en la mejilla a una sorprendida Soi Fong al momento en que ambas desaparecen con un destello luminoso por el portal*


End file.
